Fairy One Piece Tail (Universe)
The Fairy One Piece Tail (フェアリーワンピース, Fearī Wan Pīsu Teiru) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous long-running manga and anime franchise owned by Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima. The story follows Luffy D. Monkey, a pirate who has elastic abilities due to eating a Curséd Fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit. To fulfill his dreams of being a great pirate, he searches for the treasure of Roger D. Gol - One Piece, located in the Grand Line Region - to be King of the Pirates. With his motley crew, they travel the world to make their dreams come true. In his first part of the journey, he meets Billy Heartfilia and his younger sister, Lucy Heartfilia, a teenage girl who wants to join a wizard guild so that she can become a full-fledged wizard. When they meets a wizard named Natsu and his talking cat sidekick Happy, little is Lucy and Billy aware that they are about to become part of one of the most infamous wizard guilds in history, Fairy Tail. "." :—About the Fairy One Piece Tail Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet ** Wendy Marvell ** Carla Supportives * Bell-mère * Mayor Boodle * Chabo * Gaimon * Genzo * Henzo * Kaya * Koshiro * Makino * Merry * Nojiko * Rika * Rouge D. Portgaz * Veggie Pirates ** Pepper ** Carrot ** Onion Allies * Baratie ** Zeff ** Patty * Bentham/Bon Clay/Mr. 2 * Blue Pegasus * Coby * Chaka * Crime Sorcière ** Jellal Fernandez * Dalton * Eyelash * Fairy Tail ** Mavis Vermilion ** Yuri Dreyar ** Makarov Dreyar ** Macao Conbolt ** Gildarts Clive ** Cana Alberona ** Romeo Conbolt ** Gajeel Redfox ** Pantherlily ** Juvia Loxar ** Laki Olietta ** Thunder Legion *** Laxus Dreyar * Igaram * Hatchan * Heart Pirates ** Law Water D. Trafalgar * Hiriluk * Johnny * Doctor Kureha * Kuja Pirates ** Hancock Boa ** Sandersonia Boa ** Marigold Boa * Lamia Scale * Mystogan * Pell * Four Emperors ** Red-Haired Pirates *** Shanks *** Lucky Roux *** Yasopp ** Whitebeard Pirates *** Newgate Ward/Whitebeard *** Marco *** Trace D. Portgaz *** Jozu *** Vista * Kuina * Mermaid Heel * Mr. 9 * Ms. Monday * Nebra Nefeltari * Revolutionary Army ** Dragon D. Monkey ** Sabo ** Ivankov Emporio * Roger Pirates ** Roger D. Gol ** Rayleigh Silvers * Saber Tooth * Sun Pirates ** Tiger Fisher ** Jimbei ** Aladdin * Vivi Nefeltari * Yosaku Anti-Heroes * Alvida Pirates ** Alvida * Baroque Works ** Crocodile/Mr. 0 ** Daz Bones/Mr. 1 ** Paula/Ms. New Year's Eve ** Galdino/Mr. 3 ** Mr. 4 ** Ms. Groundhog's Day ** Mr. 5 ** Ms. Valentine * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy ** Sirkees * Buggy Pirates ** Buggy ** Cabaji ** Mohji * Chaser Smoker * Garp D. Monkey * Grimoire Heart ** Precht Gaebolg/Hades * Helmeppo * Issho/Fujitora * Kohza * Kuzan/Aokiji * Magic Council * Perona * Sengoku * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Mihawk Dracule ** Kuma Bartholomew * Tashigi Villains * Acnologia * Alvarez Empire ** Zeref Dragneel * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong ** Kuroobi * Avatar * Balam Alliance * Bliking Pirates ** Wapol ** Chess ** Kuromarimo * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall/Blackbeard ** Burgess G. Zass * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro ** Siam ** Butchie * Don Quixote Pirates ** Doflamingo Don Quixote ** Caesar Clown ** Monet *** Sugar ** Vergo * Eisenwald * Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg ** Ghin ** Pearl * Mysterious Four ** Moria Gecko * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Phantom Lord * Raven Tail * Sky Lord's Army ** Eneru ** Ohm ** Satori *** Hotori *** Kotori ** Shura * Tower of Heaven * World Government ** CP9 *** Spandam *** Lucci Rob *** Kaku *** Jabra *** Blueno ** Impel Down *** Magellan *** Hannyabal ** Navy *** Sakazuki/Akainu *** Borsalino/Kizaru *** Morgan *** Nezumi *** Hina *** Django *** Sentomaru * Wetton * Shiki Others * Celestial Spirits ** Plue * Dwarf Gear ** Berrick * Lapins * Panda Man * Weevil Ward/Whitebeard Jr. Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Erza_Scarlet_Pre_Timeskip_Anime_Portrait.png|Erza Scarlet File:Gray_Fullbuster_Pre_Timeskip_Anime_Portrait.png|Gray Fullbuster File:Lucy_Heartfilia_Pre_Timeskip_Anime_Portrait.png|Lucy Heartfilia File:Luffy_D._Moneky_17805.png|Luffy D. Monkey File:Nami_-_fairy-one-piece-tail-1.7.png|Nami File:Natsu_Dragneel_Pre_Timeskip_Anime_Portrait.png|Natsu Dragneel File:Sanji_Vinsmoke_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Sanji Vinsmoke File:Zolo_Roronoa_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Zolo Roronoa Supporting Allies File:Mavis_Vermilion_58147.png|Mavis Vermilion (Deceased) File:Roger_D._Gol_Portrait_v7.png|Roger D. Gol (Deceased) Anti-Heroes File:Jude_Heartfilia_55450.png|Jude Heartfilia File:Judge_Vinsmoke_Anime_Portrait.png|Judge Vinsmoke File:Mihawk_Dracule_1616.png|Mihawk Dracule File:Precht_Gaebolg_58108.png|Precht Gaebolg/Hades (Deceased) File:Sengoku_2868.png|Sengoku Villains File:Arlong_679.png|Arlong File:Deliora_55356.png|Deliora File:Eneru_3055.png|Eneru File:Shiki_Anime_Portrait.png|Shiki File:Zeref_Dragneel_58109.png|Zeref Dragneel/Spriggan (Deceased) Other featured characters Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Universe